


The Fifth Day of Christmas: Cookies and Sentimental Cream (Dec 17)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Tooth rotting in every single manner of the word.





	The Fifth Day of Christmas: Cookies and Sentimental Cream (Dec 17)

“Step away from the cookies!” 

 

Chris’ clear voice comes out from behind him, and Darren freezes, retracting his hand slowly. He turns to Chris, his face a picture of guilt. 

 

“Not even one?” he asks, upping the puppy dog eyes to full throttle. 

 

“Nuh-uh,” Chris says firmly, removing his oven gloves. “These are for when we visit our respective families, since I literally can’t cook anything else, and I don’t want to go empty handed.”

 

“That’s not true,” Darren counters, walking over to Chris and leaning against the worktop next to him. “You make amazing cheese and pepper toasties.”

 

Chris laughs and wipes his brow, leaving a trail of flour behind. “Dare, bread based things don’t count.” He starts to spoon out the gooey cookie dough onto baking paper, and Darren stops him to brush off the flour with his own hands. Chris kisses his cheek in thanks. 

 

“Plus,” he continues. “I wouldn’t have to be baking if  _ someone  _ were at home more often to put his amazing cooking skills to use.” 

 

“Hey!” Darren protests indignantly. “You’re the one always encouraging me to keep on my feet working, even when I want to stay home with you!”

 

“That’s because I know how you get when you’re idle. You end up all restless and jumpy, and it’s a nightmare when I’m trying to work.” 

 

“Do you even  _ like _ me?” Darren asks petulantly. 

 

“Oh no, definitely not. I don’t even know why I married you in the first place.” Chris sees Darren pout exaggeratedly and laughs, pressing a placating kiss to Darren’s lips. “I’m joking, honey. You know I love you.”

 

Chris’ blue eyes grow serious as he puts the spoon and bowl of dough down, taking Darren’s hands in his. “And I know I’ve said this a million times already, but Friday was incredible. I am so,  _ so _ proud.” 

 

Darren smiles, staring down at their linked hands. “I’m really glad you are.”

 

“With someone like you, I always am,” Chris says, giving him one last squeeze. They meet in the middle for a kiss, and Darren loses himself in it for a moment before realising that this is a  _ perfect  _ opportunity. He reaches around Chris and stealthily grabs a handful of cookies that are drying on the racks. 

 

Darren breaks the kiss with a smacking sound and dashes off, hearing Chris laugh in the background. 

 

“I take back everything I just said!” he yells after Darren. “Everything!” 

 

“I love you too, baby!” 

 

“Asshole!”


End file.
